Spy of the Lab
by Rosalie1316
Summary: Rose Morgan is Gallagher Academy's top student, but its not your average privet school its really a training school for spies. When the circle is after Rose and her friends she's sent to live with her aunt Abby and cousin Logan. Little does she know whats
1. Welcome to WelkerVille

Summery

**Rose Morgan is Gallagher Academy's top student, but its not your average privet school its really a training school for spies. When the circle is after Rose and her friends she's sent to live with her aunt Abby and cousin Logan. Little does she know whats awaiting her in Welkerville. She meets the Bionics and falls for one how will this affect her spy life. Can she keep her little secret while trying to avoid getting killed. Rated T just in case  
**

* * *

Rose POV

"do you girl have everything" my mom/our headmistress asks

"yes mom" I say

I'm Rose, Rose Morgan. I go to a school called Gallagher Academy, it's a school for girls to train and become spies. I go there with my best friend Jessica Simpson and our other friends Lindsey Simpson and Katie Walker. Right now Jess and I are going to live with my aunt Abby in a place called WelkerVille and Lindsey and Katie are going to live with Lindsey's Aunt in Paris.

"Hey girls" My aunt says

"Hi aunt Abby" I say giving her a hug

"are you guys ready to be normal" Lindsey's aunt Hanna asks

"that means no uniforms no school curfews and no dorms and maybe if you girls are lucky boys" my aunt says

"Abby Hanna" my mom says

"yea sis" my aunt says

"take good care of them" my mom says

"don't worry these girls will be as safe as ever" hanna says

"yea Mrs. Morgan" Katie says

"will be fine" Lindsey says

"okay" my mom says

"come on you two lets go it's a long flight to Paris" Hanna says

Lindsey, Katie and Hanna walk out the front doors with their bags.

"Abby Jessica Rose I need to speak to you in my office" my mom says

We follow her into her office and she sits down at her desk.

"Abby I want you to extra careful with these two" my mom says

"I will" my aunt says

"Rose Jess I want you two to be very careful and don't let anyone find out who you really are" my mom says

"We know mom" I say

"the Circle will do anything to get their hands on you" she says looking out her window.

"yes mom" I say

"you guys better be going" my mom says

"alright" Abby says

We all head for the door when my mom pulls me into a hug.

"be careful Rose they want you most of all" my mom says with tears in her eyes.

"I will mom" I say

"I don't know what I would do without you" she says rubbing my cheek with her thumb

"I love you mom" I say with tears falling down my face

"I love you too Rosey" She says giving me a kiss on the forehead

"don't worry about me" I say

"I can't help it" she says

"I'll call you everyday" I say

"sounds like a plan" she says

"and if anyone tries to mess with me I'll kick their ass" I say

"that my girl, your dad would have been so proud" she says

"really" I ask

"yep" she says

Character aside

My dad died when I was younger. My mom always told me he was a great inventor and a great spy. The Circle killed my father when he was on one of his missions. His body was never found but I always have this feeling that he was still out there

End of Character aside

"come on we got to go" Abby says

"Bye mom" I say grabbing my bags

"bye honey I love you" she says

"love you too" I say

We get into the Limo and I wave goodbye to my mom. When we get to the airport, we get on privet jet and take off.

**Chase POV**

I was sitting in science class waiting for the teacher to tell us our partners of our project.

"Chase Davenport and Logan Anderson" the teacher says

Great I was with one of the jocks. After class Logan walks up

to me.

"Hey loser" he says

"hi Logan" I say

"when are you starting on our project" he asks

"we have to work together" I say

"fine we can work at my house tonight" he says

"what time do you want me to come" I ask

"we can start after school" he says

With that he turned around and walked over to the other jocks. After school Logan walked up to me.

"Ready Loser" he asks

"yea" I say

We walk out of school to his house. When we walk up his drive way I see his house is huge it's bigger then ours.

**Rose POV **

After the jet lands we get in another limo.

"I enrolled you girls in mission creek high" my aunt says

"okay" Jess says

"good new Rose" my aunt says

" what" I ask

"your cousin Logan goes to school with you two" she says

"WHAT HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS"I yell

" you'll have someone keeping an eye on you two" she says

"ugh" I say flopping back

We pull up to a house my mom bought because my aunt's house didn't have enough room for Jess and I. We bring out bags inside

"i call biggest room"i say running up the stairs

"I call second biggest" Jess says

"okay" my aunt says

I open a door and see a huge room. It was bigger then our penthouse dorm. I set my bags down. It had a king size bed a big screen tv a walk in closet my own bathroom a Vanity a desk a lounge area a massage chair a few beanbag chairs, a piano and on the far side of the room was French doors. I opened the doors and walked on to my balcony. Out there was a telescope a lounge chair and next to my balcony was a huge tree that I could sit in below was a trellis and some rose bushes. I head back in and unpack. After about an hour Jess comes in

"my room is sick" she says

"look at mine" I say

" holy shiz" she says looking around

"I know" I say

Then my aunt walks in.

"okay time for your makeovers" my aunt says

Jess and I look down and see that we're still wearing our uniforms.

"okay" we both say

We go to my aunt's room and sit down. My aunt takes out my head band and my golden blonde hair falls in my face.

Then she takes out some scissors.

"I think we should have your hair go a little past your shoulders " she says

"okay"I say

She starts to cut my hair when she's done I look in the mirror.

"I love it"I say

"you look great" Macey says

"what color streak do you want" my aunt Asks

"Blue"I say

She grab a blue dye and puts it on a piece of my hair then wraps it in foil. Five minutes later I hear someone come in the house

"MOM IM HOME" my cousin yells

"let the torture begin" I say under my breath

"Okay honey "my aunt yells

After my hair dries i unwrap it and see a royal blue streak in my hair next my aunt dose Jess. She gives her bangs that go to her eyebrows then she cuts her hair to her shoulders.

"next outfits" my aunt says

She goes to her closet and grabs a bunch of bags.

"Rose these bags are yours" she says tossing me five bags.

"Jessie these are yours" she says tossing Jess the other five bags

I look in my bags and see a purple and black top with black lace on the back, dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a pair of feather earrings, an infinity necklace, and more clothes. Jess and I change into our new clothes before looking in a mirror

"Woah" i say

"Oh my god" Jess says

"Jessie from now on you will be known as Avery Jones, Rose you will be known as Alison DiLaurentis" my aunt says

"Okay" we say

"Rose I want you to wear these" my aunt says handing me a contact container

I put in the blue contacts and blinked a couple of times before looking in the mirror

"you girls stay up here I'm going I go see if Logan needs anything" my aunt says

"okay" we both say

"So Avery, I'll be in my room watching the Voice" I say

"okay Ali I'll be in my room watching NCIS" she says

Jess and Igo back to our rooms and watch tv

**Chase POV**

"MOM IM HOME" logan yells

"okay honey" I hear someone upstairs

We sit down on the couch and open our text books. Then some lady comes downstairs

"Logan your cousin is... Hello" she says

" hey mom" Logan say

"logan who is this" she asks

"oh this is Chase we're project partners" he says

"Nice to meet you and Logan may I speak with you in the kitchen" she asks

"sure mom" he says

They walk into kitchen and close the door. I use my Bionic hearing to listen.

"Why did you bring your friend here?" she whisper yells

"he's not my friend" Logan says

"you knew the girls were coming today" she says

"don't remind me" he says

"he cant stay for long and the girls names are Avery Jones and Alison DiLaurentis" she says

"but mom…" he says but I couldn't hear the rest because I heard someone coming downstairs

I run over to the couch and sit down pretending to read a textbook when a girl with golden hair walks in

"Aunt abby… Hi" she says looking at me

"Hi" I say

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you" she asks

"I'm Chase, Logan's project partner" I say

"I'm Alison, Logan's Cousin" she says

"Nice to meet you Alison" I say

"Please call me Ali" she says

"Ok" I say

Then Logan came back in the room and glared at Ali.

"What do you want" he asks

"Wheres aunt abby" she asks

"Kitchen" he spats

"Thank you, nice to meet you Chase" she says smiling at me

"Bye Ali" I say

She walks into the Kitchen and I look over at Logan.

"really dude" he asks

"What she's nice" I say

"yea well she's my cousin" he says

Rose POV

I walked into the kitchen grabbed an apple and sat on the counter.

"Hey Ali" my aunt says

"Hey aunt abby whats for dinner" I ask

"Pasta" she says

"Okay I say hopping down

I finished my apple and toss it away. I walked back into the living room and Chase looked up. I flashed him a smile and a wave before walking upstairs. I walked to my room to see Jess sitting on my bed flipping through my magazine

"Uh can I help you" I ask

"what you doing" she asks

"wondering why you are in my room" I say sitting down

"I was bored of my room" she says

"Wow" I say sitting in my desk chair

"Who were you talking to" she asks

"Oh Logan brought his project partner over, his names Chase" I say

"Oh his he cute" she asks

"Je.i mean Avery" I say

"What" she says

"Oh my god" I say

"can I have this" she asks holding up my magazine

"No now get out" I say

"Fine" she says getting up

Once she left I grabbed my Hunger Games book and went outside to read.

* * *

Yay i posted the first chapter. i hope you guys liked it and the Other OC's i got will be used in the Next Chapter. As you can tell from Rose's Fake name i love Pretty little liars! I will have Marcus in this story dont worry and he may or may not have some history with the girl who knows oh wait me hahaha yea i need friends. i need at least 2 reviews to keep going

XOXO

Rose


	2. First Night

**Chase POV**

After Logan and I work on the project for a bit I head home.

"Hey Chase" Bree says as I walk in the door

"Hey Bree" I say

"Where were you" she asks

"at Logan's House" I say

"as in Logan Johnson" Leo asks

"yea, I also met his cousin" I say

"What are you buddies with Logan now" Leo asks

"No we're project partners and his cousin happened to be there" I say

"Are they a boy or girl, Whats their name, what are they like, how old are they" Bree says

"um Girl her names Alison, she seems nice, and I don't know I think she's around are age" I say

"is she hot" leo asks

"LEO, will she be going to our school" bree asks

"I don't know we had a five second conversation" I say

"UGH" Bree says

**Ali's POV**

After I finish 3 ½ chapters in my book my aunt calls us down for dinner.

"So Logan whats the school like" Avery asks

"Eh its alright the principal loves her sports and all the people that are on teams so she like me" he says before he's cut off by the phone

"Be right back" my aunt says

"So whats the deal with Chase" I ask before taking a bit of my salad

"Who" Avery asks

"Some nerd" Logan says

"He seem nice" I say

"He's a loser along with Leo Dooley" he says

"you're a loser, so why was he here" I ask

" project partners" he says

"WHO'S CHASE" Avery yells

"i already told you, This really nice guy I met when I came down to ask what was for dinner " I say

"Oh is he hot" she asks

"NO" Logan says

"Ro..i mean Ali what do you think" She asks

"a little" I say

"EW" Logan says

"Shut it logan" I say

"MAKE ME" He says

"I will" I say

"Well you girls are all set for school tomorrow" My aunt says walking back into the room

"Okay" we say

After dinner I have a shower and get my pjs on then went to Avery's room.\

"OH MY GOD" I hear her say

"What" I ask

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow" she says

"Show me what you picked out" I say

"this" she says holding up a bright pink dress and heels

"Uh no" I say

"why not" she says

"Its High school, not a red carpet" I say

"then what do you think I should wear" she asks

"Move" I say going over to her closet

I flip threw her clothes and pick out a coral blouse grey jeans and grey boots

"This" I say

"Cute" she says

"I know" I say

"Thanks" she says

"No problem, well I better get to bed"

"Night" she says

"night" I say walking to my room

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Time for School" My aunt says

"No" I say into my pillow

"Alison get up right now" she says

"Fine" I say sitting up

I put on a pink one sleeve shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I head downstairs for breakfast and run into Logan

"Ew" he says

"Ew to you too" I say before walking past him

Once I get downstairs I make some toast and sit down.

"Morning" Avery says

"hey" I say

"are you excited, we get to go to a real school" she says

"eh not really I've been undercover at real schools a lot" I say

"oh, well im super excited about today" she says

"Heres some money for lunches" My aunt says handing us both $10.

"Thanks" we say

"LOGAN" my aunt yells

"What" he says

"you're driving the girls taking the girls to school" she says

"what no" he says

"Logan" she says

"FINE WE LEAVE IN 3" he says before storming off

* * *

I know this chapter was short but i finally got my laptop back YAY and I will be updating new girl soon. I might post a chapter with all of the characters for this story. Also i need an OC for Logan's Love interest and I want to know if you think Adam and Jess/Avery should get together. Thanks for reading and i need 3 more reviews to continue

XOXO

Rosalie


	3. HELP

Hey guys i know its been forever for this story. No i haven't forgotten it, i just have no inspiration for it. i am working on a chapter with all the oc's in the story i just need to know if anyone has an OC for logan's love interest. Also im going to give Avery a love interest. It could go

Logan/reader's OC

Logan/Bree

Logan/another member of thee girls team

Logan/Avery

Avery/Adam

Avery/reader's OC

Avery/Marcus

Please leave a review on what you think i should do out of those. if you you want Logan and/or Avery with a reader OC please send them in. i also need some OC's for the Ali and Avery to meet at school, you can PM me OC's or leave them in a review

Thanks for reading

xoxo -Rose


End file.
